Searching For You
by Naito Tsuki
Summary: When Chihiro finally gets the chance to drive a car, she ends up in the same situation as her father did. Knowing this, Haku sets out on a long journey to find his true love, and Chihiro's mysterious disappearance. (See profile for more information.)
1. Congratulations

"Chihiro Ogino!"

The crowd cheered as she stepped up to retrieve her new license.

"Congratulations!" Chihiro was presented by her teacher her own driving license. She was overwhelmed that she had made it. She was always afraid of driving, but now, it was all hers.

"I can't believe you did it!" Kaki said, as she and Chihiro walked out of the showroom. She was just jealous of Chihiro because she didn't pass her driving test. Chihiro blushed.

"I can't believe I made it either!" she yelled, amazed.

"So when are you going out for a ride?" Kaki asked.

"Umm...maybe tomorrow," Chihiro replied. "You wanna come?"

"Sure! I would be happy to!" Kaki answered, she was as happy as ever. "So, are you going to ask anyone else?"

"Nope, just you and me," Chihiro said. This was her chance to finally 'hit the road.' Chihiro was as excited as ever. "Meet me at 7:00 tomorrow evening, ok?"

"You got it, Girl!" Kaki said. "Well, I'll see you in a while." She headed for the other direction and out the west doors.

"Sayonara!" Chihiro shouted after her. She started walking to the south doors and tucked her new license in her pocket. She dropped a small card as she was going through her crammed pocket. Chihiro picked it up.

It was the card her best friend Rumi had given her as a good-bye present, six years ago, along with a bouquet of flowers that are surprisingly still well and alive, sitting at home. She took this card everywhere she went. She knew the punishment if one forgets their name. She didn't want it to happen again.

Unless, to see her true love again. She would do anything to get him back, but no one knew who he was in the Human World. No one...

"Mother," Chihiro said. She approached the dinner table to where her mom was sitting, reading the newspaper and eating dinner at the same time.

"Yes, Chihiro?" she asked as she looked up at her. She was always responding in a nice way and caring for Chihiro a lot more often than when she was little.

"Can I take the car out tomorrow?" Chihiro asked with a smile on her face. Suddenly, her mom looked up. She dropped her chopsticks and newspaper and leaped into Chihiro's arms.

"You made it?! You can drive now?!" She cried happily as she squeezed her even tighter. She struggled a bit because Chihiro grew a bit taller than her from the past few years.

"Yeah I made it, and I was wondering if I can take our car out for a drive?" she asked again.

"Oh, certainly! I'll come with you!" she answered in a hurried voice as she let go.

"No, it's ok Mother. Kaki and I are going out tomorrow evening at 7:00," Chihiro said in a voice that won't upset her mom. "But don't worry; I'll take you out on Friday night!"

"Oh, ok," Chihiro's mom said. She wasn't upset because she knew that she wanted to give Chihiro the most of the freedom that she can get.

"It's just that, it's going to be so tough to drive for the first time," Chihiro said sadly. She started to look down and frown.

"Oh, don't worry Honey," she said as she forced Chihiro to look up. "This reminds me of when your father first learned how to drive. Come, take a seat."

"What happened?" Chihiro asked as they both sat down.

"Well," she said as she started explaining. "When your father first went on the street, I went along with him so that he won't be as lonely. He had trouble at first, despising that it was a soggy night. So we went in the apartment parking lot. He got better and better eventually and drove so well that we, including you, went out every single night for dinner by the car."

"Until then...," Chihiro continued.

"Yes, he had to take advantage of his abilities to work one morning and ended up..."

"Dead," Chihiro ended. Teardrops fell out of their eyes.

_Well, that's the first part of the story. Hope you all look forward to the next parts._


	2. Chihiro's Decision

Chihiro got ready for her first night out on the streets in a car. Kaki was to meet her at 7:00 sharp tonight. She slipped on the favourite pair of denim jeans and her cute top on and made sure everything she needed was in her purse, including her driver's license. Suddenly, while putting on eyeliner, her mother busted into her room. Chihiro leaped in surprise, and her face smeared with the eyeliner.  
  
"Mother," she complained. "Look what you did to my..."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I thought you left already and I wanted to make sure if you didn't need me out with you tonight."  
  
"Mother," Chihiro said firmly. "I'm a big girl now. You don't have to watch me over anymore. I'm 16! I'm almost an adult! All you have to do is sit tight and do your own jobs. I'll drive myself to work, do the laundry, clean up all of the dishes, and sweep the whole house once a week. Fair?"  
  
"No, not really," she replied with an amazed face. "That's why I'm also up here. I was wondering if you can move out for a few minutes so I can clean the carpet. Please, Chihiro? I want things to be fair for you."  
  
Chihiro stomped out of the door with her purse and downstairs into the kitchen with a disgusted face. Things are already fair for me, she thought.  
  
"Why don't you get a bite to eat? I made your favourite dumplings!" she yelled across the house. Then she turned on the vacuum.  
  
Chihiro had just finished her dumplings that she had eventually eaten a full dinner's amount. She cleaned her dishes and her face before going out. Then she started putting on her boots and jean jacket when her mom came downstairs in a hurry. The vacuum came bumping down the stairs loudly.  
  
"Chihiro, wait!" she yelled.  
  
"Mother, I told you. I'll be fine!" Chihiro said angrily.  
  
"I know, but isn't it a little bit early? You still got half an hour before Kaki comes."  
  
"I decided to go to the park for a quick stroll," Chihiro said. "I'm sure you don't have to worry about that, right?"  
  
"Ok, go. Be back in twenty minutes then," she said. "But I want you to remember, that whatever you do to the car, think first."  
  
Chihiro left the house without an answer. Instead of walking, she decided to drive to the park, even though it was across the street. Chihiro had eventually snuck into her mother's purse and snatched the car keys out of it.  
  
She turned on the engines as her teacher had instructed her. Then she started moving out slowly. Chihiro drove across the street slowly. It was a good thing that there were no cars to be seen. Otherwise, the whole neighborhood would be wondering what she was up to, even her mother.  
  
Chihiro eventually got to the park within five minutes, but did not leave the car. She was too excited to leave the car. Then she thought about it, just as her mother had said.  
  
'Whatever you do to the car, think first.'  
  
"Think first," she said to herself. What will happen if I go out with the car right now? I can just give it a go around the neighborhood first. Besides, I've already eaten dinner. Kaki wouldn't be as mad if I showed up late or anything. She's my best friend. Surely she wouldn't get mad at me.  
  
With this, Chihiro set out into the neighborhood, driving slowly and getting faster each time. This was just like what happened to her father, exactly the same.  
  
But if it was the same, then what will happen after she had mastered driving? Will she take advantage of her skills? Will she end up with her father?  
  
In fact, she went out of the neighborhood and onto the streets! Chihiro was driving pretty well. She drove downtown and through many places. Her mind wasn't on getting back home at all. She had forgotten all about it.  
  
Chihiro came to an intersection and a red light. The car came to a halt. She then thought about going home.  
  
What am I doing here? Why am I on the streets? She then decided to go home. That road might lead back home, she thought. Chihiro turned left when the lights turned green. Surprisingly, the road leads to nowhere but into a dead end. Most likely, Chihiro was dead lost. The road was lined between two forests of trees.  
  
She then decided to turn back and head for the road she came from. Chihiro drove down the false road swiftly, not knowing that a baby deer was crossing the road. She then noticed it on the road.  
  
"GET OUT!" she shrieked. Chihiro honked the car loudly. The deer got frightened and didn't move until Chihiro moved out of the way. The deer leaped into the darkened woods. Chihiro and the car came crashing down the road, through the trees and into thousands of leaves. The car was going berserk! Chihiro screamed loudly as she struggled to hit the brakes. She stepped on it with all of her strength. The car suddenly stopped. It tilted to the left side and madly toppled over on its side. The car then finished by falling over. The car was now in an upside-down position. It leaned in front of a flowing river. The air bag expanded inside.  
  
Chihiro lay unconscious in the car, with her seat belt still buckled and her hands hung up. She was possibly...  
  
...dead... just like her father. 


	3. One Starry Night

Haku stood in front of the bathhouse in the dark, starry night. The building shimmered with the lights that lit up the bathhouse. He looked at it with misery. Every time he even gazed at it for a split second, it felt like as if he was missing something, something that he always wanted.  
  
Yes, it was her, 6 years ago when she bumped into him. When she first discovered the world beyond the Human World, the world where the Gods and spirits roam. It was Chihiro.  
  
"Haku!" a voice called out. "Hey! What are you doing here at a time like this?!"  
  
Haku looked up. A tall, thin woman was standing on the girls' dormitories' balcony.  
  
"Nothing, Lin. I just stopped by to visit that's all," Haku replied.  
  
"Then why don't you come in?" Lin asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine where I am. Besides, it's a girls' dormitory, and the bathhouse will be closing soon for the day."  
  
Lin looked at Haku mysteriously. She then recognized the feeling he had inside of him. It was an empty one. An empty feeling as if he was missing something, Chihiro. "Still thinking about her, right?"  
  
Haku hesitated, and sighed. "You got me there, Lin." He looked up at the sky. A star shot pass the sky like a blazing baseball on a home run.  
  
"Look, a shooting star!" Lin called out.  
  
"Lucky that that one was yours," Haku sighed again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lin asked.  
  
"You spotted it first. It's your wish."  
  
"No, I wanna give it to you," Lin offered. "You are going to need more hope than ever if you're going to search for Chihiro."  
  
"But..." Haku hesitated. "How can you give me a chance of wishing?"  
  
"Just give it a try. It might just work!" Lin exclaimed. "I got all the luck I need already. You need it more than me. You've done enough for me, Haku. You even gave me your job as Yubaba's apprentice!" Then she looked up at the sky, just as Haku did. "Soon, now that I'm an apprentice, I will be able to fulfill my dream and get out of this place. I want to feel the power of freedom and be released from Yubaba's grasp." Then she looked down at Haku again and with strength. "Now I want to help you, and Chihiro!"  
  
Haku looked at her, amazed. "Lin, I didn't know you spoke so strongly in my life, but thank you. I just hope that it will work."  
  
Both stood outside and gazed at the shining, twinkling stars. Tonight was such a beautiful night. It was the perfect weather to watch the stars twinkle and the many spirits soar through the night sky.  
  
If only you were here to see this, Chihiro, Haku thought. This would be the happiest moment of my life.  
  
Then suddenly, Lin broke the silence. "Haku, I know how you feel. Actually, we ALL know how you feel about Chihiro. We all miss her. She brought us much trouble at the bathhouse, but she was still fun to work with, and..."  
  
"I'm going," Haku interrupted.  
  
"WHAT?" Lin said, amazed.  
  
"I'm going over to the Human World to find Chihiro," Haku repeated angrily. "I'm through! I can't stand living without her! It's been 6 long years, and I've waited ENOUGH! Therefore, I'm going to find Chihiro!"  
  
"Haku..." Lin pleaded.  
  
"I'm going now," he said as the pointed towards the sky. He pointed to where the Sun was rising. "The Sun Spirit is awake. It will help guide me to her. No one is going to stop me!"  
  
"Well, good luck..." Lin said. With that, she left the balcony and Haku standing behind. Haku began to run as fast as the wind. He ran towards the field where Chihiro passed by 6 years ago. He dashed to the river. Apparently over the past few years, a river began to form where it was empty before.  
  
Haku leaped into the flowing river and transformed magnificently into a dragon in the water. He swam rapidly through the waves, hoping to find a trace of Chihiro soon. 


	4. The Truth

"Will we meet again sometimes?"  
  
"Sure we will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Haku thought of those words. He had promised Chihiro that he would see her again, now, he must not break it. At all cost, he was to find Chihiro. As he swam through the river, he thought about where Chihiro would be right now.  
  
Surprisingly, Haku recently drifted off into a sleep while he floated on the water. He was washed up on land. He lay on the ground made of mulch in his human form. Haku groaned as he struggled to roll over. He opened his eyes. The first thing that caught his sight was a damaged car. It laid head first on the mulch ground. As he looked up, there were trees surrounding the area, covering every inch until it looked like a forest.  
  
Haku strolled up to the car. He peaked into the driver's window. It was empty. The only thing left was an expanded air bag, and a note that sat on the seat.  
  
Haku picked it up and looked at it carefully. There was a drawing of a girl on it and a message. It read:  
  
"Good luck Chihiro. I'll miss you. Your best friend, Rumi."  
  
"Chihiro?" questioned Haku. Wait a second; this must be the good-bye card Chihiro received from her best friend 6 years ago. She was smart enough to carry it around wherever she went so she wouldn't forget her name.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He had just missed his chance to see Chihiro, but what happened? Why is the card sitting on the seat of an unusual piece of junk? Suddenly, there was a sudden voice. It was a female, and it was crying. It was coming from deep in the forest.  
  
Haku took the card and ran into the forest, following the voice as best as he could. It became louder and louder every time he took a step.  
  
Chihiro, I'm coming.  
  
Haku continued running, past many trees and hitting many leaves. Then he tripped over something hard, could've been a branch. Haku came smashing into the bits of bark on the ground. The crying was as loud as ever. Then it softened. Haku looked at what he had tripped on.  
  
It was a girl, dressed as if she was ready to go out for dinner. She had short, brown hair that curved in at the ends, and she had a round face, just like Chihiro's. Her legs were expanded, which meant that Haku tripped over her legs. She looked at Haku mysteriously, and Haku looked at her mysteriously. Then she began to sob again.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Haku apologized. He began to rub her legs gently.  
  
"I'm fine," the girl replied. "It's not that."  
  
"What happened?" Haku asked as he let go of her legs. The girl stopped sobbing and began to speak. It was hard to understand since she hiccupped every time she said a few words.  
  
"Well, it's about my friend. She just received her driver's license a few days ago. She promised me that she would take me out for dinner by driving to a restaurant. When I got there, her mom said that she went to the park for a quick walk. She never came back so I went looking for her. Her mom's car was also gone. So her Mom contacted the police."  
  
"I never found her ever since. I was so scared that I ran into the nearby forest and decided to hide here for awhile. They're probably still looking for the car and my friend now, and possibly me too."  
  
Haku was astounded. "What is your name? When did this happen? WHO WAS THE GIRL?"  
  
The girl just looked at Haku. She took a deep breath. "My name is Kaki. It happened yesterday and the day before." She then looked at Haku even more oddly.  
  
"Her name was Chihiro Ogino." 


	5. I Can Help!

"Chihiro?" Haku repeated. "Your friend's name was Chihiro?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "She was the only friend I made ever since I moved into this city. Now, I don't have a clue where she is, or what she could've possibly done." Then she shed a tear from her left eye. Haku didn't know what to do. He had to know more, but he couldn't ask when she was crying.

"Come," he insisted the girl. "I need to show you something." Then he took the girl's hand and helped her up from the ground. He ran across the forest of trees back to the area where he got washed up by the river, clutching the girl's right hand tightly. "Does this look anything like the car Chihiro was suppose to drive?" he asked as he pointed to the broken-down car. The girl looked at it with misery, but did not cry.

"It is," she replied. "She's gone... she's GONE!" The girl began to cry again, even heavier than ever.

"Please don't cry," Haku said angrily. The girl stopped crying immediately at the tone of his voice. Then Haku's voice softened. "Chihiro is not dead. Fortunately, I know Chihiro, and I know that she had the power to survive this accident. I've been with her 6 years ago. I've seen it all, so I believe that Chihiro is NOT dead and I'm going to find out the truth." Haku began walking up the forest again towards the city, leaving the girl behind.

"Wait!" she called out. "Please, may I help? I need to find Chihiro too." Haku stopped at that moment. He stood there in silence. "Maybe you can make some uses in this task," he said suddenly. "C'mon!" he said as he gestured towards him. The girl ran up to him and continued walking up the steep path.

Nearly an hour had passed and Haku and the girl had made their way into the busy streets. The girl led the way to Chihiro's house, avoiding every cop and suspicious people around them. After a long walk, they had finally made it to Chihiro's house and knocked on the door. They were welcomed by Chihiro's mom, talking busily on the phone.

"No, she doesn't have pigtails. My daughter would never dress like that. Thank you anyways, goodbye," she hung up the phone and looked at them in shock. "KAKI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK OF YOU AND I THOUGHT THAT I LOST YOU TOO!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Ogino, truly I am," Kaki said calmly. "I went looking for her

and ran out of luck."

"Well, now you're here, that's what matters," she said more calmly. "And this is..." she gestured to Haku.

"Oh umm, this is..."

"Haku," he interrupted. "I'm Chihiro's friend that has come to see her, when I heard that this has happened."

"Why thank you but she is not here right now is she?" Ms. Ogino said sarcastically. "Now that this is settled, I think that you should go home now and come back another day, goodbye."

"But Ms. Ogino!" Kaki shouted. "He can really help us in this mission to find Chihiro. We do need some help you know."

"All right fine," Ms. Ogino agreed. "Come in you two, I'll make something to eat." Both Haku and Kaki stepped into the house and into the kitchen. It was unusually small for a house, although it would make sense since there's only two in the family. Haku took a seat at the dinner table across from Kaki.

"So," Kaki blurted out. "Tell me about yourself while we wait for lunch."

"Oh umm, I need to tell you privately," Haku whispered.

"No prob," Kaki assured. "Ms. Ogino, we're going up to Chihiro's room, ok?"

"Fine, just don't touch anything," she yelled across the noise of the stove fan. Kaki and Haku began to make their way up to Chihiro's bedroom. Kaki switched on the lights and the room lit up with flashes of red.

"Ouch," Haku yelled. "Why are the walls red?"

"I don't know. Chihiro says that red was her favourite colour, and it always reminded her of something." Kaki replied. "Well, take a seat on her bed. I'm sure she won't mind."

Haku sat down on Chihiro's queen sized bed that felt somewhat very soft and comfortable to sleep in. "She also has a fairly large bed."

"Yeah, she's so lucky," Kaki whined. "She only uses half of the bed anyways because she says that she saves the other half for someone special."

Haku was in shock. He didn't have a clue that Chihiro misses the Bathhouse this much, neither did she miss himself.

"So uhh, can you tell me about yourself now?" Kaki reminded. Haku began explaining who he is.

"So, you met Chihiro 6 years ago, and never saw each other again?" Kaki repeated, with tears in her eyes. "That's the saddest story I've ever heard, sadder then when my Grandmother died!

"Yeah, that's how we met," Haku ended. "I was hoping that I would see her again. I did promise to see her again, and I won't break it."

"Kaki, can you come down for a moment?" A voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure, be right down Ms. Ogino!" Kaki bellowed. "You can stay in the room if you like Haku. I'll come back after I'm done." With that, Kaki left for the kitchen.

Haku was left in the silent bedroom.

_Review Corner:_

_Takako-San: As you can see, I've already did! Thanks, Dude!_

_From this point, I'm not sure how the story is going to turn out. I'll think of some solutions soon and get it on here as quick as possible._


	6. There Were Two Hakus After All

_Yes, I finally got it! I hope the chapter title didn't sound too enthusiastic, but... anyways, I don't really comment much so quit wasting your time listening to my leisure and get on with the fic!_

* * *

Haku ended up staying at Chihiro's house for the night. Ms. Ogino supplied him with his own room to sleep in, which was the workroom Chihiro used for school. Ms. Ogino added a bed to the room and bought a few pair of clothes for him, although she still wondered why he didn't have his own household. Haku awoke for breakfast and ran down the stairs as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Slow down, Tiger!" Ms. Ogino called. "Oh, I'm sorry Haku. I'm just so use to saying that when Chihiro use to come down the stairs like that. I hope you don't mind if I say that more often."

"No, that's ok," Haku answered as he slowed down. "Actually, I find it nice to call Chihiro a Tiger."

"Alright, take a seat," Ms. Ogino said. "Kaki will be over after school, then you two can go out together to search for Chihiro. Alright?"

"Sounds great!" Haku said. Just at that second, a dog came pouncing towards the kitchen table, spilling the pitcher of milk all over and onto the ground.

"Haku!" Ms. Ogino shouted.

"Huh?!" Haku questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry again. Chihiro's dog is also named Haku. He's an American Eskimo."

Haku thought about it for a moment, then replied. "I see."

Haku sat on the window sill of his substitute room, thinking about all of the things Chihiro has done to remember him forever. The sun is beginning to set. He knew he had been gone too long, that's why he was to search for her and to never give up. Ms. Ogino had left for work and had let the dog loose in the house since Haku was watching over him.

"Chihiro..." Haku whispered, gazing out the window as if she was actually there.

"You seem to miss her a lot," came a growling voice. Haku turned around. Standing by the doorway was the dog.

"S-sorry?" Haku questioned.

"I know about your situation," the dog replied. "Between you and Chihiro."

"H-how'd you..." Haku questioned in surprise.

"She told me everything. Ever since I revealed to her that she was worthy enough to know that I can speak human, she told me the tale of where she got lost in the Spirit world," the dog explained. "I am no original animal. I came from the Woods of the Gods, but that place is history, and I have disguised myself as a house animal."

"So you... are a mystical creature," Haku asked.

"Exactly, but I have lost my form and I am to remain like this forever, until I died. That will not happen in 20 years."

"The Woods of the Gods..." Haku repeated. "Isn't that the woods where I found the broken down car and Kaki crying?"

"I'm not sure," the dog answered. Haku looked with even more despair. Both of them sat silently for a few minutes.

"Shall we go?" the American Eskimo asked. "Find out about the woods and find a trace of Chihiro."

"Of course," Haku said proudly. They both began walking down the stairs and out the doors into the night sky.

* * *

_Well, I can say that I finally updated this fanfiction. This is still my best known fanfiction even though I grew out of Spirited Away. I also got too lazy to put up a Review Corner. Man, I'm tired. I hope I update soon. How can life be so hard and busy... _


	7. Unknown Chance

_Cough, cough I made it! I don't know how long it has been since I've updated, probably several months! Anyways, I think I have a solution to the story, and I hope you all heard of the new Studio Ghibli films that finally arrived in English. Spirited Away still remains my favourite, but I also enjoy Princess Mononoke and the Cat Returns. Be sure to check those out too! Anyways, enjoy your long awaited chapter 7 of 'Searching for You!'_

* * *

"_Will we meet again sometimes?"_

"_Sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Those words kept on repeating itself, over and over again, until she finally awoke. Chihiro sat up beside a river bank which was slowly flowing pleasantly. She looked around and gazed in confusion. She sighted a building that looked ever so familiar, that had many balconies and a long bridge. She gasped at the sight.

Chihiro stood up immediately and took a few surprised steps. Something felt funny under her feet. She noticed small footprints, which also felt familiar in a way. The footprints led into the water. Could this be?

Chihiro began to approach the bathhouse. She entered the boiler room, where she was instructed to go a few years ago. She went past the gas tanks and whatnot and discovered her old friend, Kamagi, an old spider-like man who had eight, incredible arms that worked non-stop. He was followed by several, round, black dusts that were able to carry coal and throw them into the fire. They noticed the girl immediately, and dropped their loads. Kamagi also stopped his work.

"My goodness, is that you Chihiro?" Kamagi gasped. The sootballs were louder than ever. Chihiro bowed.

"It's nice to see you again, Kamagi," Chihiro replies. "How as it been since I last came here?"

"Oh, busier than ever my dear," he replied, as he continued his work. "Ever since you left, many customers has been hearing that you as a human has helped the bathhouse make some money to make it a better place to spend their day. Many days and nights I sit here with the sootballs, working 24/7. Not even Yubaba would stop, even though we are as wealthy as ever."

"Sounds harsh," Chihiro replied.

"Don't worry about it, Chihiro. As long as you're safe," Kamagi explained.

"Say, is Haku here?" Chihiro asked.

"Haku? Didn't he leave to find you?" Kamagi questioned.

"He did? But where?"

"Lin has told me that Haku went back to the human world to seek you, Chihiro. He's probably looking for you now, is he not?" Kamagi stopped in silence for a second, and began whispering. "It's a little something called, love."

"You're embarrassing me," Chihiro said, blushing. "But really, he went to look for me?"

"Indeed."

Suddenly, Lin appeared by the doors. "Kamagi, what's the deal? The water has stopped running. We need full access to the water supply." She stopped all of a sudden. "Ch-Chihiro!"

"Lin!" Chihiro yelled. She ran to Lin and embraced herself in her arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Lin replied. "But why did you come here?"

"It's been 6 years, Lin. Do you really expect me to stay away forever?" Chihiro questioned. "I don't know how I got here, but I'm also here to see Haku again."

"Haku?" Lin questioned. "Didn't he leave to look for you?" Chihiro stopped. Did he really leave to find her? Did he really go into the Human World to merely look for one girl?

"I can't believe he did…" Chihiro finally stated. Tears began falling out of her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Lin asked.

"Nothing, it's just that… I can't believe Haku actually put his life in danger just to go out there to look for me. These aren't tears of sadness, they're tears of joy."

"What can I say? He really loves you," Kamagi said.

"Huh?" Chihiro froze in amazement.

"If someone's heart is this strong, they're sure to fall in love. I've never seen someone like Haku to actually sacrifice his life to a silly girl like you, Chihiro," Lin explained. "You're slow I tell you, really slow."

"Am I really?" Chihiro asked. She got up and approached the exit.

"Where are you going?" Lin asked.

"I'm going back," Chihiro answered.

"No," Kamagi said, reaching his arms to Chihiro's shoulder. "You are staying here. It would be nice if our hero could stay for another few nights. Who knows? Maybe Haku will show up again."

Chihiro stared at the old man. "All right, sounds good."

"That's great! I'm sure Yubaba won't mind. Let's get you back into working outfits that looked just so adorable on you. I'll need to find a bigger size for you too," Lin finished. She took Chihiro's right arm. "Come on, it'll be great!"

Chihiro grunted, struggling to hold onto Lin's tight grasp of her arm. _Please wait Haku, I'll be with you in a second. _

* * *

_HA! Finished in 1/2 hour! Again, please don't depend on me for early updates. I'm really slow, especially with working on my website. I hope you all review and hope for the best of the rest of the story. The end will be coming soon!_

_Also, please check out my new pen name, Naito Tsuki! _


End file.
